


Subject: Cosmos

by Ee_yore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Character Development, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Horror, Kinda, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ee_yore/pseuds/Ee_yore
Summary: Join Rob, Mark and Tina as they go through challenges, learning to get over the past and become friends again, mending their broken relationships while desperately trying to mend flesh as their guts are slayed out onto the floor and the impending doom of humanity creeps up on them, every day they try survive with the consequences of their childish actions as the universe slowly consumes their minds.*cough*Umm...enjoy!
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character





	Subject: Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a solid plan for this, feel free to give constructive criticism (and point out any spelling/general mistakes i have) or ideas I may or may not use.

Subject name: 73 [Nickname: Cosmos]  
Height: varying  
Mass: unknown  
Description: The subject is constantly changing, sometimes they look humanoid and other times they are a shapeless blur. They appear typically in the form of a human with stars and galaxies in their eyes and mouth, often dripping out.  
Extra notes: Subject was found during an expedition in the Arctic sea, the specimen was brought back for further testing. Food has been issued and trays return empty, but there is no footage of the specimen eating. Technology glitches around subject. There have been reports of whispers coming from the cell, but when later asked the employees had no recollection of the whispers

\---------------------------------------

Rob walked down the sterile white halls towards the subject cells carrying a tray of bland food and a cup of water, he honestly wasn’t sure if Cosmos ate anything, much less the tasteless lab issued food.

As he arrived to cell 73 he carefully pushed the tray into a slit in the door, collecting the empty tray left there, he shuddered “eat up ya creepy bastard, God knows why they keep you here”

Multiple voices echoed out from the room, all twisting together into one agonised scream, come in it said, join us. Be free. ‘Snap out of this Rob, all the doors are sound proofed. It’s just in your head’ he reminded himself before he quickly left the hall, faint whispers of inhuman and unknown voices fading from his head.

After he collected his food in the mess hall he sat down with some of his friends “had to feed good ol’ Cosmos again, boy im glad I don’t have to do that again till’ next week. Ain’t you up next Mark?” he asked, turning towards the man sitting next to him “ugh, yeah it’s my turn. That cell always gives me the creeps, hey, how about a trade? I’ll take subject 104 for you next time if you feed 73 again, you know you wanna, think about all that goo 104 leaves behind” 

As they bantered another person walked up behind them.“You guys being wusses again? Can’t handle pushing a tray forward? Oh please, I could do it with my eyes closed” the woman snickered, a haughty look on her face,  
“Oh shut it Tina, how about you do it if you’re so confident” Mark shot back, he stood up and stepped menacingly towards her “you think you’re so high and mighty just because you’re sitting around being an ass in the research labs all day, you’ve always thought we were scum, well i’ve had enough of your stupid attitude” he snarled

A crowd had began amassing around them as taunts were thrown around, Rob rubbed his face at the sight before him ‘God, it’s like I never left high school, whats next? Principles office?’ the crowd all oohed at the increasingly creative insults thrown back and forth

“How many people have Mommy and Daddy payed off for you to be here? You wouldn’t last a day in the real world, princess”

“Least I finished my education, how many degrees do you have again? Oh wait, I forgot you were too dumb to even make it through high school”

“I’m smart where it matters, I bet you slept your way through school. How many teachers did you do it with for the grade you got huh?”

“None, I worked hard to get to where I am. Not that you would know what hard work is”

“You don’t know the things i’ve got through to get here”

“God you are so stupid, how does Rob even put up with you?!”

“Don’t bring him into this! You must think you’re so much better than others, but really you’re just the same as all of us; don’t think I’ve forgotten the time you-”

“Oh shut your bloody mouths!!!” Rob shouted, physically pulling Mark away from a very bad life choice “Bro, shut up. Don’t let her get to your head, we need this job remember?! If we get kicked out of our apartment again I am going to loose my mind. Don’t risk this for that bully” he harshly whispered, but Mark would have none of it.

“Tina couldn’t do half the things we can and she goes around mouthing off like she knows it all, ya know what?” Rob grunted as he got pushed off of Mark ‘Oh god why am I still friends with this guy. Common sense says no but emotions say yes, stupid, good for nothing emotions’ he thought to himself.

Mark climbed onto the table “TINA!” he shouted at the retreating figure, she pivorted slowly to face him while rolling her eyes “what is it now?” she looked so bored and Mark felt his blood boil “you wanna know what? I challenge you, let’s settle this once and for all. Tomorrow, you feed 73 their breakfast; you walk into that room, containing the subject that “isn’t that bad” and you personally give it over. If you can walk out of there and look at me straight in the eye and tell me honestly that you were all fine and could even do it again? I’ll quit. If you can’t? You quit”

The entire hall seemed to go silent for a minute before murmurs grew and Rob felt both a sense of dread and resignation creeping forward. Tina took a step forward “and why should I make such a deal with you? Lowlife” she drawled, at this Mark smirked “why you askin’? Too much of a girl to accept?” he goaded her on and she took the bait “as if Marky, I’ve studied the subject of years now. Prepare to loose your job” she snarled, she looked challengingly into Marks eyes before saying “Bring it”.

And with that she turned and walked out of the mess hall, slamming the door on her way.  
Mark grinned triumphantly to his friend “we’ll never have to deal with this ignorant bigot again Rob, you ready?” he puffed up his chest as if he had already won, completely missing the tired look on his friends face.

‘God dammit Mark’


End file.
